


Don't say bad words

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hansol is a missing child, Jihoon doesn't know what to do with kids, M/M, Mature tag for swearing and dirty thoughts, Mentions of local brands but not sponsored hehe, Mentions of religious practice, Past Character Death, Tagalog, Weak attempt at comedy idk???, minor mentions of other members, toddler!Hansol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Sumabay si Jihoon sa agos ng mga tao na sumasayaw papasok ng simbahan, natatabunan ng mga debotong nagsisiksikan sa harap ng Santa Clara, ang patron ng mga humihiling na magkaroon ng asawa't anak.Napadpad siya rito kasi sabi ni Jeonghan, ang paghiling ng asawa kay Santa Clara ang nagtahi ng landas nila ni Jisoo. Maglilimang taon na silang magkasintahan at noong isang araw lang ay nag-alok na sila ni Jisoo ng kasal. Oo, sabay silang nag-propose. Matagal nang nasa bulsa ni Jisoo ang singsing at natatakot lang siyang magsalita, samantalang nang umaga lang na iyon bumili ng singsing si Jeonghan at hindi na nag-atubiling mag-propose dahilmahal na mahal kita, hindi na 'ko makapaghintay na makasama ka habang-buhay!Medyo cheesy, sa pananaw ni Jihoon, pero supportive siya lagi sa dalawang kaibigan.At the same time, hindi na rin matiis ni Jihoon ang inggit. Jowang-jowa na siya. Pagod na siyang maging single, at kailangan na niyang hanapan ito ng solusyon.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Don't say bad words

_ Santa Clarang pinong-pino _

_ Kami po ay bigyan niyo _

_ Ng asawang labintatlo _

_ Sa gastos ay walang reklamo! _

Sumabay si Jihoon sa agos ng mga tao na sumasayaw papasok ng simbahan, natatabunan ng mga debotong nagsisiksikan sa harap ng Santa Clara, ang patron ng mga humihiling na magkaroon ng asawa't anak. 

Napadpad siya rito kasi sabi ni Jeonghan, ang paghiling ng asawa kay Santa Clara ang nagtahi ng landas nila ni Jisoo. Maglilimang taon na silang magkasintahan at noong isang araw lang ay nag-alok na sila ni Jisoo ng kasal. Oo, sabay silang nag-propose. Matagal nang nasa bulsa ni Jisoo ang singsing at natatakot lang siyang magsalita, samantalang nang umaga lang na iyon bumili ng singsing si Jeonghan at hindi na nag-atubiling mag-propose dahil  _ mahal na mahal kita, hindi na 'ko makapaghintay na makasama ka habang-buhay! _ Medyo cheesy, sa pananaw ni Jihoon, pero supportive siya lagi sa dalawang kaibigan. 

At the same time, hindi na rin matiis ni Jihoon ang inggit. Jowang-jowa na siya. Pagod na siyang maging single, at kailangan na niyang hanapan ito ng solusyon.

_ Abaruray, abarinding! _

_ Ang pangako'y tutuparin _

Pagkatapos ng misa, bumili muna siya ng kalamay at talaba bago lumuwas ulit. Dapat talaga, magkasama sila ni Soonyoung na manlilimos ng asawa kay Santa Clara. Kaya nga lang, bigla namang nag-ayang lumabas ang crush nitong si Seokmin. Ano ba namang laban ni Jihoon doon 'di ba? At mukhang hindi na rin kailangan ni Soonyoung ang powers ni Santa Clara kung si Seokmin na mismo ang nag-aya.

"Nagka-love life na lahat, Santa Clara. Baka naman pwedeng ako naman next?"

\---

Wala pa mang isang oras nang magbukas ang mall, isang malakas na iyak ang bumasag sa katahimikan ng information booth. Enter Kim Mingyu, head of security, karga ang isang bata na nasa tatlong taong gulang, nanlilimahid sa luha at uhog ang mukha. 

"Nawawala," sabi ni Mingyu.

Halata naman at hindi rin naman kakaiba ang ganitong sitwasyon sa mall. Lagi na lang may nawawala, naiiwan, nakakalimutan… "Saan niyo nakita?" tanong ni Jihoon.

"Sa Hypermarket."

"Ano ba 'yan," ismid ni Jihoon. "Dapat kasi hindi isinasama 'yung mga maliliit na bata sa mall kung hindi naman kayang bantayan." Lumapit siya sa bata at naupo sa harap nito. "Tahan na, hijo. Hahanapin natin ang mama mo."

Lalong umatungal sa pag-iyak ang bata. Hindi talaga marunong makitungo si Jihoon sa mga taong mas maliit sa kanya. Gusto lang naman niya ng matinong trabaho, at wala naman sa job description niya ang maging yaya ng mga batang nawawala, pero dahil siya ang na-assign sa concierge, wala rin siyang ibang choice.

"Ay, ayaw mo ba?" tanong ni Jihoon, kasabay ang isang buntong-hininga. Kahit araw-araw may mapunta sa kanyang bata, hindi niya matutunan kung paano sila alagaan. "Anong pangalan mo?"

Suminghot-singhot ng sipon ang bata bago sumagot. "H-h-hansol."

"Iwan ko na sa 'yo 'yan ha," sabi ni Mingyu. 

"Hoy!" Hindi sinasadyang napataas ang boses ni Jihoon. O baka nga sinasadya niya. "Tangina, anong gagawin ko rito?"

"'Wag kang magmura sa harap ng bata, gago," tugon ni Mingyu. "Kaya mo na 'yan, bro. Bye!"

Isa pang buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Jihoon. "Okay, Hansol, 'wag ka nang umiyak. Dito ka muna kay kuya─kay Tito Jihoon," sabi niya. "Ako si Tito Jihoon." Pucha, ang tito na niya.

"Daddy taid don't talk to 'trangert!" sigaw ni Hansol. Dahan-dahang tumikom ang kamao ni Jihoon.  _ Kalma lang tayo, sis. 'Wag tayong pumatol sa bata. _

"Okay. Pero sabi rin siguro ng Daddy mo, 'wag mong sisigawan 'yung kausap mo. Don't yell at me, please?" pakiusap ni Jihoon, gamit ang tonong narinig niya sa TV nung madatnan niya sa bahay noon ang pamangkin na nanonood ng  _ Blue's Clues _ . Magpapanggap muna siyang mabait. "Hindi na 'ko stranger, 'di ba. Kakasabi ko lang, ako si Tito Jihoon. Can you repeat that?"

Pagkahikbi ay tumigil sa pag-iyak ang bata. "Tito Dudun."

"Sige, pwede na 'yan. Just sit down, and─you see that mic over there? We will make tawag your daddy so he can make sundo you here."

Tumango si Hansol, na sa wakas ay naampat na ang pagluha. Pinunasan ni Jihoon ng tissue ang mukha ng bata. Cute naman pala, 'wag lang iiyak.

"Good day, shoppers! A toddler was found unattended by our security team at the Hypermarket. If you are the guardian of this boy wearing white, uh, Transformers t-shirt and red checkered pants, please proceed to the information booth. Thank you," pahayag ni Jihoon sa paging system.

"Okay, Hansol, I made tawag na your daddy ha. Let's wait for him here. Magpakabait ka lang diyan."

Tumingin-tingin sa paligid si Jihoon, at agad na nag-landing ang mga mata niya sa kanyang cellphone. Hindi siguro magandang ipang-babysit ang electronics, pero walang masyadong option si Jihoon. Siguro next time kailangan na niyang mag-request ng laruan dito sa info booth just in case may maligaw na namang bata. "Eto. What do you want to watch?"

"Chicken!"

"Chicken? Anong chicken?" naguguluhang tanong ni Jihoon. "Sige, hanap tayo ng chicken."

_ YouTube search: chicken _

"Chicken! Chicken!" excited na sabi ni Hansol, tila nakalimutan panandalian ang tatay niyang nakalimutan din siya. Si Hansol na mismo ang pumili ng video: "Chicken Song."

Mukhang ewan 'yung video, pero tuwang-tuwa si Hansol. Mas okay na 'yan kaysa naman umiyak 'yung bata. At least, medyo nagkasundo naman sila habang sinasabayan niya magsayaw-sayaw ang missing child of the day. Pagkatapos ng Chicken Song, nag-request naman ng "Tala," Jollibee, at Spongebob si Hansol. Kung may lumalapit man sa information booth ay magtatanong lang ng direksyon o bibili ng prepaid cards. Magdadalawang oras na pero wala pa rin ang daddy nito. 

"Santa Clara naman eh. Jowa po 'yung hiningi ko, hindi anak," bulong ni Jihoon sa sarili.

Muling napadaan si Mingyu. "Oh, buti hindi na umiiyak si bunso. Pwede ka nang mag-asawa!" panunukso nito.

"Ulol," sagot ni Jihoon.

"Hayup ka, sabi nang 'wag magmumura sa harap ng bata eh!"

"Hayup ka rin, gago."

"Wala pa rin 'yung mama niyan?" tanong ni Mingyu. 

"May nakikita ka bang hindi ko nakikita?" Inirapan ni Jihoon ang kausap. "Ayaw niya ng mama; gusto niya ng daddy. Nyeta naman kasi, nag-anak pa tapos 'di naman maalagaan."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Mingyu. "Gagi, baka mamaya may reason naman 'yung tao. Napaka-judgemental mo. Kaya ka single eh."

"Hoy!" Jihoon gasped, kunwari offended. "Pero totoo. Kaya siguro ayaw akong bigyan ng jowa ni Santa Clara," dagdag niya.

Aliw na aliw sa panonood ng video si Hansol kaya hindi sila pinapansin nito.

"Teka, kumain na ba 'yan?" tanong ni Mingyu. "Baka nagugutom na 'yan ha. Malapit nang mag-lunch."

"Hala, ano bang ipapakain dito? Baka mamaya may allergy pala ito."

Pumasok si Mingyu sa booth. "Hi, bunso! Naalala mo 'ko?"

Nakuha niya ang atensyon ni Hansol mula sa Spongebob videos sa phone ni Jihoon. Mukhang nanliit ang bata, natatakot sa panibagong "stranger" na lumapit.

"Ako 'yung nakakita sa 'yo sa Hyper!" paliwanag ni Mingyu, all smiles. "Tito Mingyu!"

"Tito Gugu?" Nabawasan ang tensyon sa maliit na balikat ni Hansol nang maalala niya ang head guard.

"Gyu. Tito Gyu," pag-ulit ni Mingyu. "Sabihin mo nga: Tito… Gyu!"

"Tito Gugu!"

Natawa si Mingyu, sabay ni-ruffle ang curly brown hair ni Hansol. "Sige na nga, ako si Tito Gugu. Anong peyborit mong food?"

"Ice cream!"

"Ano pa, bunso?" pagsingit ni Jihoon sa usapan. Hindi pwedeng si Munggo ang maging paborito nitong si Hansol. Matapos niyang alagaan ito buong umaga at makipaglaro sa bata na parang tanga, nagki-kick in na ang fatherly instinct niya. "We will make kain muna ng lunch before ice cream ha?"

"'padetti!"

Nagkatinginan si Jihoon at Mingyu. "Oh dali, ibili mo," mabilis na sabi ni Jihoon. "Ako magbabantay."

Inirapan siya ni Mingyu. "Pakyu ka." Lumakad na siya palayo sa direksyon ng Jollibee. 

"Don't make gaya that ha, that's bad words."

"Daddy taid don't tay bad wods."

"Oo nga naman, tama 'yung daddy mo. Pogi ba 'yung daddy mo?"

Inangat ni Hansol ang maliit niyang hintuturo at hinlalaki at nilagay ito sa ilalim ng baba niya. "Pogi!"

"Yes, pogi! You are pogi!" sabi ni Jihoon. "Ako, pogi ba 'ko?"

"Pogi!" Inulit ni Hansol ang gesture. 

"Eh 'di ikaw lang pogi, sige. Pero kung ganyan ka kapogi, malamang nuknukan din ng gwapo 'yung daddy mo, ano? Where's mommy?

Tumuro sa taas si Hansol. "Heaven."

Ay. So single dad si daddy, kaya nga siguro naiwanan niya ang anak tapos ang dami-dami agad judgment ni Jihoon, grabe. He slapped himself mentally. Hindi madaling magpalaki ng anak nang mag-isa. Ito nga lang bantayan si Hansol for a day, pagod na pagod na si Jihoon. Ano pa kaya kung araw-araw niyang gagawin ito? 

Pero parang wala lang kay Hansol. Hindi pa niya siguro naiintindihan talaga kung anong ibig sabihin kapag nasa heaven ang mommy. Kaya pala daddy lang ang hinahanap niya.

Dahil lunch time, natagalan bago nakabalik si Mingyu. Ibinili niya si Hansol ng 1-pc Chickenjoy with spaghetti at pineapple juice at may kasama pang Jollibee toy. 

"Nasaan 'yung sa 'kin?" tanong ni Jihoon.

"Gusto mo rin ng Jolly Kiddie Meal?! Ang tanda-tanda mo na!"

Palihim na nag-dirty finger si Jihoon kay Mingyu bilang pasasalamat bago ito bumalik sa kanyang station. Tinulungan ni Jihoon si Hansol na kumain. Mukhang kaya naman mag-isa ng bata na kumagat sa manok. Maya't maya lang ay tinutulungan niya itong mag-ikot ng spaghetti sa plastic fork. Pagkatapos ay inakay niya ito at binilhan na rin ng sundae sa stall na katabi ng information booth. 

"Sarap ba?"

"Daddy!"

"Ha, masarap daddy mo?" 

Walang ano-ano'y bumitaw si Hansol kay Jihoon at sa sundae cone na tatlong beses pa lang niyang nadilaan patakbo sa lalaking nakaabang sa information booth.

"Holy fuckery─" bulong ni Jihoon, natulala sa ubod ng kisig na daddy na sumalubong ng yakap kay Hansol.

Masasalamin ang labis na ginhawa sa (gwapong) mukha ng lalaki. Nanggigilid pa ang luha sa bilugan nitong mata habang yakap nang mahigpit ang anak, humihingi ng tawad. Paglapit ni Jihoon ay ngumiti ito. Pakiramdam ni Jihoon ay bumukas ang langit.  _ Ito na ba 'yon, Santa Clara? _

"Kayo po ba ang daddy ni Hansol?" tanong ni Jihoon. 

"Yes, I'm Seungcheol." Inilahad nito ang palad para makipagkamay.

"Jihoon." Inabot niya ang kamay nito, and  _ holy shit, ang laki ng kamay! _

"Thank you so much, Jihoon," sabi ni Seungcheol, kasabay ang isang sinserong ngiti ng pasasalamat. Kasabay atang matutunaw si Jihoon sa sahig kagaya ng natapon na sundae. "Sobrang lutang kasi ako kanina habang nasa grocery, hindi ko napansin na naiwanan ko si Hansol. Naalala ko lang nung pauwi na, naipit pa 'ko sa traffic bago nakabalik. I'm sorry, anak," dagdag niya habang sinusuklay ng mga daliri ang buhok ni Hansol. "Alam mo na, sobrang puyat sa trabaho, tapos kailangan ko pang alagaan itong makulit na 'to."

Ang weird ng kwento. Sobrang lutang niya to the point na nasa biyahe na siya bago niya maalalang may kasama siyang anak? Natawa si Jihoon. "Well, hindi po ganoon kadaling magpalaki ng anak mag-isa." Ay, fuck, ano bang sinasabi niya? Sira na naman yung brain-to-mouth filter niya. "Sorry, nag-assume ako. Sabi po kasi ni Hansol, nasa heaven ang mommy niya."

"Ah, well. Naiwan na niya kami after niyang ipanganak si Hansol more than three years ago. Complications."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," sagot ni Seungcheol. "Salamat talaga sa pagbabantay sa anak ko. Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kung may mangyaring masama sa kanya. Si Hansol na lang ang meron ako," dagdag pa niya. "Babalik kami─siguro later this week─to thank you properly with dinner. Okay lang ba?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jihoon.  _ Grabeng smooth naman nito, teka po? _

"Nakakahiya naman…"

"Please?"

_ Shet, mahina ako sa ganyang mga tingin, sir.  _ "Um, sige po. Gusto ko ring makasama ulit si Hansol, manonood kami ng chicken."

Natawa si Seungcheol, abot sa mata at kita pa ang gilagid, pero pogi pa rin. 'Yung makalaglag-panty, gano'n. "Puro 'yon ba ang ni-request niya habang naghihintay? Favorite niya 'yon," kwento niya kay Jihoon. "Did you hear that, Hansol? We'll have dinner with Tito Jihoon later this week!"

"Yey!" sigaw ni Hansol. Parang default response niya kapag excited ang tono ng tatay niya.

"Here." Bumunot ng wallet si Seungcheol at akala ni Jihoon ay aabutan siya ng pera. Calling card pala. "Text me kung kailan ka available."

_ Choi Seungcheol _

_ Project Manager, SVT Builders _

_ 0917-xxx-xxxx _

Pagkatapos ay nagpaalam na sina Seungcheol at Hansol kay Jihoon kasama ang pangakong magkikita sila ulit.

"Da best ka talaga, Santa Clara. Thank you!" bulong ni Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what came over me, sorry sa panibagong kalat! I hope walang offensive sa pag-portray ko ng Fertility Rites sa Obando. If there's any issue you'd like to raise, you can always shoot me a message:
> 
> Find me on twt @shykneeonyou and on cc as thatgirlyeojoo.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
